Electronic equipments which have security mechanisms for preventing unauthorized use continue to become increasingly popular. Examples for such electronic equipments include, without limitation, terminals for cellular communication systems, portable computing devices, or other equipments.
Security and the prevention of unauthorized use of such electronic equipments receive significant attention and may affect end-users to take action in different ways to protect themselves against unauthorized usage of their electronic equipment. One exemplary mechanism includes passwords. However, it may be cumbersome for the user to remember a password. Authentication may also be time consuming, because the user has to enter the password. Optical scanners or other optical sensors which capture an image of a finger or of an iris may also considerably add to the complexity and time delay before the user can start using the electronic equipment. Further, such optical scanners may considerably add to the costs of the electronic equipment.